Police Brutality
Police Brutality is the second episode of Officer SpongeBob. It was written by SaiyanGokuDBZ and TCPL. It aired on July 25, 2017. Plot SpongeBob will have to learn to adjust to the brutal part of being a police officer, which can be hard. Transcript * The episode opens with SpongeBob and Gary sitting in a chair by the jail cells. * SpongeBob: I’m starting to get used to this whole officer thing, Gary. Gary? * Gary is slouched on the floor sleeping. * SpongeBob: Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget you’re a snail. I guess I have some time to finally unwind and rela- * Suddenly he gets a phone call. * SpongeBob: Hello? * Officer 1: We need you here! A man is holding someone hostage and if we do anything he’ll shoot! * SpongeBob: I’m on my way! * 5 Minutes Later * Officer 2: There you guys are! We need you to distract the man while we get the hostage away. * SpongeBob: I-I’ll try… * SpongeBob tries to distract the man, and he barely does it for enough time to get the hostage away. * SpongeBob: Man, that was close! * Officer 1: Yeah, too close! That hostage could’ve been killed! You need to be more.. Uh… aggressive! Brutal! You’re a cop! You can’t be some kind of weak sponge. * SpongeBob: But I am a sponge! * Officer 1: Exactly! Try becoming more aggressive. * SpongeBob: Hmm, okay then. * A training montage is shown featuring SpongeBob watching videos of people arguing with McDonald’s workers, road rage compilations, and people heckling comedians. * SpongeBob: I think I’m ready. * The Next Day At Work * Officer 2: Hey SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: Shut up! Nobody wants to hear your stupid stories. * Officer 2: Jeez, I was just saying hi. * SpongeBob: And I was just saying shut your mouth! * Officer 2: Never mind, jerk. * Later That Day * Officer 1: What’s going on, Sponge! * SpongeBob: Well, currently you’re bugging me with your pointless greetings. * Officer 1: That was mean. * SpongeBob: Aw! Boo-hoo. You really think I give a *dolphin noise*? * Officer 1: Whatever. * Later, at dinner. * SpongeBob: Man, nobody likes me anymore. I should really stop, but they will hate me either way. * Officer 1 and 2: We don’t hate you! * SpongeBob: WHOA? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!?!? * Officer 1: We’ve been here in your closet for a couple hours or so waiting for you to say that. * SpongeBob: You guys are freaking me out. I don’t think I am going to listen to you guys anymore. I’ll go back to my old ways. * Officer 2: Well, at least he changed back to normal. THE END! Trivia * The dolphin noise censorship is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Sailor Mouth". * This is the first episode to be written by series creator SaiyanGokuDBZ. Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:TheCreepyPastaLover Category:Officer SpongeBob Category:SillySponge Entertainment Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts